


Musings of a Narcissist 2

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Boomerlyn Series [13]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Derogatory Language, Emotional Constipation, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Violence, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of seeing the Boomerlyn series from George's point of view, following part 2 of Hey, Bartender. Captain Boomerang is internally struggling as he navigates what the barmaid means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of a Narcissist 2

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little peek into Captain Boomerang's mind.
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but Kaitlyn and their story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

Pausin’ outside the bar, I wonder if I should even bother. Kitty’s probably moved on, hates me, or doesn’t even work there anymore. It wouldn’t be the first time a Sheila hated me for disappearin’, or even quit her job to avoid me. I roll me eyes at gettin’ clucky over a Sheila.

When I walk in I’m greeted by an arse I’d recognize anywhere. 

“Ya always had a nice caboose.” 

I notice her perk up and she glances over her shoulder before wigglin’ her arse at me. I’ve certainly missed it. “You think so? Here I thought it was my winning personality that kept you coming back. Oh, and the cheap beer.” 

“I think ya owe me one of those.” I point at the tap. 

“Is that so?” She asks with a smirk. As I settle on the stool she places the glass in front of me. “Where’ve you been?” 

I can tell she’s tryin’ to be nonchalant by keepin’ busy by dryin’ glasses. 

“Miss me Kitty?” I decide to tease her a little bit. 

She shrugs, “It’s been a long 8 months for a guy that likes a cold one.” 

I purse my lips, and before answerin’ I raise me glass, “No beer where I’ve been.”   
______________  
I’d be lyin’ if I said my intentions were good. I thought after a few months things might be different, but they ain’t changed. As soon as I saw Kitty I knew I needed to have her. I silently walk beside her and smoked, tryin’ to figure if she was bothered by me answer earlier.

Listenin’ to the roar of the train passing by, I immediately knew lettin’ her get on was a mistake. Clenching me jaw, I start tappin’ me foot as I impatiently wait. After what feels like a lifetime I hop on the first car, and as I make me way down the aisle, the scared passengers avoid eye contact and tightly clutch their stuff as I pass. Typically I’d take the opportunity to have some fun, but since I just got out I decide to good… for now. 

I push to the door and double the stairs to the street. I anxiously scratch me beard as I approach her buildin’. I spot the light in her place and quicken me pace to the security door. After pickin’ the lock, I run up the flight of stairs and knock on her door. 

Kitty slowly opens it and skeptically looks out. She looks confused to see me there. 

“Forgot somethin’.” And before she can fully open the door, I swiftly move, grabbin’ her and pressin’ my lips to hers.   
_______________  
 _The sound of the shower startles me awake. Me chest heaves as I try to catch me breath and remember where I’m at._

_The guard smirks before pointing the hose at me._

_“Enjoy your bath, asshole.”_

_I take a deep breath, anticipatin’ the abrupt blast. Instead, the pipes torment me as they creak with water slowly movin’ through them. When the water comes out, it’s ice cold and feels like needles prickin’ me skin. I attempt to curl up, but it’s no use as another guard yanks me up by me hair._

_“FUCK YOU!” I shout and soon I feel a boot kickin’ me in the gut._

_“You will learn your place here, Harkness.”_

I’m rakin’ hands over me face when the door opens. 

“George? Hey, George… are you okay?” I feel the bed dip and her hand on me arm. Uncoverin’ me face, I grit me teeth and look away. 

“Ya, I’m peachy.” 

Her laughter makes me snap my neck back, and she slowly crawls into me lap. 

“That wasn’t very believable.” Kitty says in a soft voice. Her fingers tug at the hairs on me nape. I fight the urge to close me eyes.   
“I wasn’t tryin’, Darlin’.”   
“Darlin? That’s a new one.” She quips with a smirk. 

Quirkin’ me brow, I ask, “Was it good for you?” 

Kitty shakes her head no. “I prefer Kitty.” 

Lowerin’ my face, I hover near hers and say, “I like it when ya call me Daddy.” 

Her tongue darts out and licks me bottom lip. “Give me a reason.” 

I instantly flip her to her back and peer down at her. She looks at me through hooded eyes. I tug her lip with me finger and drag it down her chin to her chest, yanking open her bath towel.   
_____________  
I’d had a gut full of this shit. Nothin’ about this job had gone accordin’ to plan. I mistakenly thought this job would be a piece of piss, but the two fuckwits I was workin’ with proved me wrong. 

“Are ya two dills about done?” I snarl. 

“We would if ya would help. Actin’ all highbrow there, kangaroo. What? Ya don’t wanna get ya hands dirty?” 

I narrow my eyes at Mickey. “I did what was required of me. Now I suggest ya do ya part.” The threat easily slips past me curled lips. 

Dropping his wrench, Mickey stands up and pushes me. He throws a weak punch that connects to me face. 

I grab his shirt collar and yank him to me. “A couple of Sheila’s woulda done a better job .” 

“Both of you shut it!” Rob yells. I shoot him a glare, which he ignores as he elbows the vault. A large piece of the door falls away, revealing an opening to the inside. I release Mickey and slowly walk to the hole with a smirk. 

“Ya two think ya can handle the next part?” 

Rob pushes past me and immediately starts grabbing cash and loading his bag. Within a few minutes we have everything and are making our way to the alley. Openin’ the van doors, I toss me bag in and turn narrowly dodging the other two bags flying by me head. 

“Watch it.” I mutter. There’s a thud and I find myself lyin’ on my stomach. When my eyes focus I see a board land a few feet away from me. As I try to get up, a boot connects to my side. Then another connects to me other. The men continuously kick and stomp on me for several minutes. I cough as I as I steady myself on all fours, but before I can stand Rob is walking towards me with the board. 

“Night… night… bastard.” Is the last thing I hear before being struck and passin’ out from the blow. 

I come to in the alley and wince at the throbbin’ pain in me dome. 

Exhausted and in pain, I force myself to Kitty's place. She'd never say it but I know she worries. When did I get so cuntstruck by a Sheila? 

I trudge through her door and that brunette... whatever her name, is visitin'. She looks like a ghost walked in and normally I'd love the chance to rile her, but I'm not in the mood for socializin'. So, I head directly to the bed, fallin' face first and I immediately passing out.   
_______________  
The achin’ I feel throughout me body tells me last night wasn’t a dream. Those two wombats roughed me up and took me cut. 

I ain’t gonna let them get away with it. They’ll regret the day they double crossed Captain Boomerang.

The familiar scent of vanilla invades me senses and I spot Kitty curled up beside me. Despite the dry feelin' in me mouth and the headache poundin' behind me eyes, I need to touch her. Gently tracin' fingers up her arm, I nuzzle her ear and a soft whimper escapes from her lips. I smile when she presses her round ass into me. I lick the shell of her ear before pullin' the fleshy lobe between me teeth. Another breathy sigh escapes her before I tug back the covers exposin' her sleepin' form. The hem of Kitty's tank top slightly rides up and exposes her skin, allowin' me to sweep me fingers along her side and to her stomach. At the same time I trail kisses along her neck and shoulder. 

"Boomer..." She murmurs in her sleep. 

I move me mouth to her ear and growl, "Tell me what ya want, Kitty." 

"You." 

My hand travels up her tank top to her breast. I take an already hard nipple between me fingers as I thrust me hips forward. Kitty moves her ass backwards in rhythm. 

I roll her back, kickin' me boots off and losin' me shirt in the process. Lowerin' myself between her legs, I push up her tank top to expose her perfect knockers. I root against her as I take one nipple in me mouth and swirl my tongue around it. 

“Mmm… Boomer…” She moans as she rakes her nails down me back. 

I bite Kitty’s nipple and she arches her back. “Ya know what I wanna hear.” I growl against her chest, running my tongue over the nipple I just assaulted before leaning back on my heels. I cock a brow at her, waiting to hear her say the words. 

Pullin’ her lip between teeth, Kitty slowly runs her fingers up my thighs. “Daddy… I want you.” 

“Is that so?” I ask with a raised brow. She nods while sitting up to reach for my pants. I bat her hands away before deliverin’ a bruising kiss that makes her melt back into the mattress. Me hands travel down, hookin’ me thumbs into her lacy black thong and staring into her eyes as I slowly pull them down her legs. I draw the delicate fabric to my nose and take a deep inhale. I’ve kept me eyes on Kitty the whole time, wonderin’ if she thinks I’m a perv. She ain’t runnin’ so I ain’t gonna worry. I step outta me pants and take another wiff of her ripe undergarnments before tossing them to the side. I grab her calves, jerkin’ her down to the edge of the bed and placin’ her legs over me shoulders. Kitty releases a small yelp of surprise but relinquishes in my cock teasing her need. I kiss her ankle as I slowly grind her openin’. She moves her hips attemptin’ to get closer. I run a hand down her leg and ghost her clit. 

A soft, “Please… I can’t take it anymore,” is all I need, then I slowly guide my prick into her warm pussy. I don’t give her a chance to adjust before I withdraw and slam back into her. With each movement, the bed moves and we both moan. Kitty grabs at my hips to pull me closer and I’m able to go even deeper. The way she’s writhin’ beneath me lets me know I’m hitting her spot. After a few more hard deep thrusts Kitty is callin’ my name as she orgasms. Her legs are still shakin’ when I lower them and pull out. 

“Turn around.” She immediately lies on her stomach and lifts her ass for me. I waste no time and push back into her. I slam in and out of her, occasionally slappin’ her ass during the act; her moans, the sound of our bodies collidin’, and creakin’ of the bed fill the room. I grab her shoulder to quicken the pace and thrust deeper. Kitty has another orgasm, soon my cock starts twitchin’ and I cum inside her. She collapses on the bed under me weight. I roll over on me back and she curls into me side. It’s not long before she’s asleep. I run me fingers through her hair and kiss her forehead. 

Bein’ with Kitty has me feelin’ all strange. I can’t place it. She’s a great shag and I’d take it over a wristie any day. I’m becomin’ a wooz , which will only cause problems later. This can’t be a good idea.


End file.
